El Físico No Importa
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Rachel tiene 16 años, y para ella es duro ser como las demás adolescentes, solo porque tiene un evidente sobrepeso que le baja considerablemente el autoestima. Una pésima broma le hace tomar una decision qu puede cambiar su vida, o de hecho, quitársela.


El pensamiento que le decía que algo malo sucedería ese día, se negaba a salir de su cabeza. En ese momento, Rachel caminaba en dirección a la escuela a la que asistía cada tedioso día.

Pero nada podía salir mal. O la menos no ahora. ¿Por qué debería? Su nuevo novio era el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, y era sólo suyo. Llevaba sólo una semana con él, y quizás sí le extrañaba que él estuviera con ella, pero no le importaba. Era feliz, o al menos relativamente.

Rachel no tenía amigos, sólo uno y era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Max. Pero, aparte de él, nadie la trataba con el respeto que cada persona se merece. Todos se burlaban de ella y de su sobrepeso, pero aunque ella fingía no importarle, no podía evitar sentirse peor. Era un círculo vicioso; siempre que la molestaban, llegaba deprimida a su casa y comía, comía mucho. Y claro, mientras más comía más engordaba y más la molestaban y así se repetía el proceso.

Tenía dieciséis años. Poseía varios kilos de sobrepeso, no le importaba cuántos. Alrededor de ocho o nueve. En algún momento fue atractiva, hasta que empezó a desarrollar esa extraña necesidad de comer y comer.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, caminó por el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros hasta que se topó con él, Felipe, su novio.

—Hola —dijo Rachel sonriendo.  
—Hola —dijo Felipe aguantando una risa a la que la muchacha decidió no darle importancia.

Felipe le dio un corto beso en los labios, y sus dos amigos que estaban detrás de él estallaron en carcajadas. Rachel los ignoró.

Se despidió de Felipe y se alejó caminando hasta el salón, ignorando las ruidosas risas de los amigos de Felipe, e intentó pensar que la otra risa que escuchaba no era la de él.

Entró al salón de clases y se dirigió en la primera mesa de la fila junto a la ventana. Frunció el ceño cuando vio sobre su mesa una hoja. La tomó y la leyó. "El físico sí importa, obesa".

No supo reconocer la letra, y fingiendo indiferencia la arrugó y la lanzó a la papelera. Se sentó en la mesa y después de unos segundos entró Max. Se sentó junto a ella después de saludarla.

Max había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida, desde que eran pequeños. Él era el único que la defendía de las bromas, era el único que, de hecho, no le jugaba bromas. El único al que no le importaba cómo ella era físicamente sino que cómo era por dentro. Max le decía cada día que lo suyo con Felipe era un error y que ella saldría herida, pero Rachel no podía evitar pensar que era envidia; Max estaba soltero, y la verdad es que Rachel inventaba cualquier excusa para no creerle a Max. Cuando al parecer por fin tenía algo bueno en su vida, Max lo echaba a perder.

Al recreo, Max se despidió de Rachel y ella fue al baño de mujeres.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, sintió unas risas entrando al baño y decidió meterse en un cubículo a esconderse. No quería bromas por ahora. Una voz dijo:

—No puedo creer que realmente esté con ella.  
—No está realmente con ella —reconoció la voz de Jennifer, la ex de Felipe—. Es una farsa, lo hizo por una apuesta. Tienen que durar dos semanas como mínimo y le dan no se cuánto dinero. De hecho, ayer volvió a acostarse conmigo, sí, lo hizo de nuevo, diciéndome que me extrañaba y me lo confesó todo.

Las demás rieron, cambiaron de tema y después salieron del baño.

Rachel se quedó ahí, en silencio, intentando no creer las palabras de aquella chica. Sabía que Jennifer era una zorra sin cerebro, que vivía por su físico y su bien propio. Quizás decía eso sólo para presumir ante sus amigas. No podía ser verdad. Rachel se negaba a creerlo.

Cuando por fin lograba algo bueno en su vida, algo que la hiciera salir adelante, todo se iba a bajo. Definitivamente, la vida estaba en contra suya.

Decidió no llorar. Al menos demostraría firmeza.

Salió del baño y se dirigió afuera, a continuar ese día intentando demostrar que nada había pasado.

Al final de las clases, reunió coraje de todo su cuerpo y se dirigió hasta Felipe, el que salía junto a sus amigos de la escuela. Se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cuánto te pagaron? —preguntó mirándolo, reprimiendo lágrimas, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar y de llorar ahí mismo.  
— ¿De qué hablas, amor? —dijo él.

Le dio asco su cinismo.

—De tu estúpida apuesta —dijo ella con rencor.

Los amigos de Felipe estallaron en carcajadas.

—Ah, eso... —dijo Felipe aguantando la risa— Mucho —dijo riendo finalmente.  
—Eres un maldito cerdo —dijo ella con odio—. ¡Me das asco! —gritó.

Rachel dio media vuelta, ignorando las risas a su espalda, y caminó sin poder soportar más lágrimas.

Estaba decidida a terminar con todo eso. No podía continuar soportando aquella mierda todos los días. Su autoestima ya estaba demasiado baja y no estaba segura de lograr sacar algo provechoso.

Estaba más que aburrida. No se sentía capaz de resistirlo más. Sentía que ya no podía continuar con eso.

Se sentía peor de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

Cuando llegó a casa, agradeció el estar sola. Sus padres estaban trabajando y no tenía hermanos.

Fue a la cocina y tomó el objeto que marcaría su vida definitivamente. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. No tenía nada por lo que luchar, y lo único que quedaba en su vida eran penas y dolores.

Subió a su habitación, dejó la mochila en la cama, y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su garganta, dispuesta a pasarlo con fuerza.

Suspiró por última vez. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Cuando estuvo a punto de cometer un suicidio, una mano tomó su muñeca, alejando el cuchillo de su garganta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y vio a Max frente a ella, mirándola preocupado.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —susurró él, aún consternado por la decisión de su amiga.  
—Lo que debería de haber hecho hace tiempo —dijo ella con rencor—. Max, vete.  
—No lo haré —Max le arrebató el cuchillo y lo lanzó al suelo.

Agarró a Rachel por las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—El suicidio no es la mejor salida a todo —dijo él con firmeza—. Eso es de cobardes. Tú no eres cobarde. Hay mil maneras mejores de salir adelante. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que me tienes a mí, contigo, para apoyarte? A veces una persona de verdad es mejor que muchas personas falsas. Rachel, ese acto me decepciona, no puedo creer que hayas tomado esa decisión...  
—Lo siento —dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

Rachel calló de rodillas al suelo y Max evitó su caída, ayudándola a caer suavemente en el suelo, arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

—Escúchame bien, Rachel, saldremos adelante juntos, ¿Vale? En la vida el físico no es importante. No importa —dijo con énfasis en las últimas palabras—. Yo puedo ayudarte, yo puedo estar contigo. SI es necesario nos iremos de la escuela, nos integraremos a otra, cambiaremos de vida, ¿Vale? Pero, por favor, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como esto. ¿Prometido?  
—Prometido.  
—Te quiero —susurró él.  
—Yo también —dijo ella intentando controlar los sollozos.

El físico no importa. Lo importante es lo de adentro, cómo eres en verdad. Puedes tener un cuerpazo, pero si por dentro eres mala persona no vale, eso es peor que ser poco atractivo físicamente. Muchas veces las personas nos dejamos llevar por eso, por las apariencias, pero las apariencias engañan. Muchas veces engañan. Casi siempre aparentamos algo que no somos.

El físico no importa.

**Notas finales del Capítulo**:

_Tengo que admitir que al principio no em convenció mucho, y aún no termina de convencerme por completo. Éste relato lo hice hace ya algún tiempo e intenté cambiarle algunas cosas sin cambiar también la historia principal. Antes el final era más trágico, pero decidí darle uno más o menos bueno._

_Más detalles en mi blog:_

_http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaria un review? :)_


End file.
